Powerlevel Elwynn Forest
This sequence assumes you are already Level 5. If not, you should see Powerlevel Northshire Valley or other starting zone guide first. If you started in Northshire, run to Goldshire and turn in you got from Marshal McBride. Most classes can't use the reward (Pikeman Shield) so you just do it for the XP and silver. Now here is some simple steps for you: Gathering Initial Quests # Accept from Marshal Dughan. # Go into the inn and accept the quest from William Pestle. Remember to set your hearthstone to Goldshire while you're in there. # Go outside and get the quest from Remy "Two Times" # Go a bit south of Goldshire and kill boars till you have 4 Chunks of Boar Meat. # Go Southwest until you reach the Stonefield Farm # Get from "Auntie" Bernice Stonefield. Do not accept the quest from Ma Stonefield at this time. Stonefield and Maclures # Next, go to the Barn at the Maclure Vineyards. Speak with Billy Maclure to accept the next chain of quest. He asks you to bring 4 chunks of boar meat to Auntie Bernice Stonefield. But first there is one more thing to do. # Go to the small house in the southeast end of the Maclure vineyards and get from Maybell Maclure. # Return to the Stonefield farm. Speak with Tommy Joe Stonefield to exchange for . # Auntie Bernice Stonefield will ask you to . # Speak with Gramma Stonefield inside the little house behind. She's got a . # Give Billy Maclure the Boar meat pie to get # Go to the Fargodeep mine, enter the opening at the far left end, remember to kill every kobold in your way since they give large Candles and Gold dust for your quests. # Continue into the mine till you see the Kobold named Goldtooth, kill him and take Bernice's Necklace. # Exit and re-enter the mine using the far right entrance. # Continue fighting your way in till you get the message that "the Fargodeep mine is completed", now go outside again # If you still need any Gold dust or Large Candle, kill kobolds till you have them all. Turning in # Go to Auntie Bernice Stonefield with the necklace to complete the quest chain # Now go back to Goldshire and turn . Do NOT take the follow-up! Turn in . # Sell any unneccesary items and get your stuff repaired in the smithy. # Go into the inn to turn in and quests at William Pestle. # Take the quest but don't take . Eastvale Logging Camp # Take from Remy and turn it in at Marshal Dughan, take the follow up, . # Now go east till you get to a bridge where Guard Thomas is. # Accept and . # Go north on the left side of the river, kill any mobs in your path. # Go a little left and investigate the half-eaten remains, but you'll want to . # Go back to the bridge, go left and up to the Eastvale logging camp # Turn around and take from Sara Timberlain # Go a bit north and get from Supervisor Raelen # Go east, towards the Centre-Upper part of the murloc camp. Kill any mobs in your path, also take any bundles of wood if you see any. # Look for the remains of Rolf. When you see them just right-click them and accept . # Now kill the rest of the Young forest bears and prowlers you need to complete and find the rest of the bundles of wood you need. # Turn in at Supervisor Raelen. # Go to the bridge and turn in and at Guard Thomas. # Get the and quests. # Now head south the river to kill the needed murlocs. Head a little east to the Brackwell Pumpkin Patch and kill defias bandits till you have the needed . # Go to Guard Thomas and turn in . # Hearthstone back to Goldshire to turn in at Marshal Dughan, picking up . # Now take the long trip back to Eastvale Logging Camp to turn in and at Sara Timberlain. Finishing off # Follow the road to the far west, all the way to forest's end (It's a subzone) # Here are some Gnoll-Related quests, don't take them if you are already level 10, if not... well, you were going to grind here anyway, so take ém. # If you have time, find a group for doing Quest. He's an lvl 11 Elite in the middle of the gnoll area so it is advisable to bring a Tank, a dps and a healer, at least. CONGRATULATIONS! you are finally done with Elwynn, and you can now continue to... WESTFALL! (most advisable) But that's the end of the guide for Elwynn Forest, hope you enjoyed it! Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs